You're not alone
by Icimaru
Summary: Un pensativo Saïx, decide ir a revisar los informes de la misiones y, al encontrarse con el de Demyx... Corre a buscarlo, pero lo que encuentra es, una sorpresa. / Summary pésimo. El título pertenece a una canción y no tiene nada que ver. Lemmon. XemnasxSaïx. Dadle una oportunidad. (?)


El hombre poseedor de unas orbes doradas, miraba anhelante al astro en forma de pequeño corazón que le devolvía la mirada. Echaba de menos su vida tranquila en Verguel Radiante, con Lea...

Pero ahora no podía más que dedicarse a seguir órdenes de su superior, el Número I, de nombre Xemnas.

-Ah... -Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá aterciopelado blanco, haciendo saltar los cojines. Usó uno a modo de almohada y se quedó mirando el techo, dejando que los rayos de la luna lo bañasen con mimo, acunándolo. Las palabras de su mejor amigo aún sonaban en su mente: "Yo no he cambiado, tú en cambio, sí."

Esa frase había decidido alojarse en su mente y hubo decidido no salir de esta para molestia del peliazul, que se encontraba abrazando uno de los cojines.

Si tuviera corazón, el Incorpóreo estaba seguro de que ahora mismo estaría enfadado, confuso e impotente, al ver al amigo de su infancia dejarle por los nuevos, XIII y XIV, conocidos como, Roxas y Xion.

¿Él realmente había cambiado? Era cierto que ahora era más cerrado que antes, pero... No quería perder a Lea.

Podría estar agobiado si fuera un ser completo... Sintió presión en la cara, la cual le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y volver a su mundo. Unos alegres ojos azules lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Pudo reconocer a Demyx con un cojín en las manos.

-¿Deseas algo, número IIX?

-Es que no me puedo dormir y pues eso. -Dijo soltando una suave risa. Saïx suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá. El de cabellos más oscuros se sentó a su lado con piernas cruzadas y apoyando la cabeza en la palma de sus manos, como si esperase a que el peliazul dijera algo.- Venga, dime qué te ronda en la cabeza.

-No es nada. Deberías ir a tu habitación a dormir. -Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se adentraba en el corridor, dejando a Demyx solo.

Hizo un mohín y entró en su habitación. Se quitó la gabardina de cuero que le llegaba hasta los pies y junto a esta una camiseta de tela de manga larga, junto a los guantes, también de cuero. A estos los siguió las botas, que llegaban hasta la rodilla, y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Tengo que revisar los informes... -Pensó en alto y de un salto se levantó de la cama, acercándose al escritorio, que se encontraba bajo la ventana. Descorrió las cortinas para que su habitación se llenase de esa débil luz que tanto le gustaba. Qué menos si su elemento se trataba de la mismísima luna, de donde sacaba su fuerza.

Se hizo una coleta baja, dejando que algunos mechones más cortos cayeran sobre sus hombros, mientras comenzaba a revisar los informes de las misiones.

"Nombre: Demyx.

Mundo: Eh... Uno con un bosque.

Observaciones:  
Había muchos sincorazón y muchas plantas.

Objetos adquiridos: ¡Un cofre super, mega, ultra guay con muchas pociones dentro!"

La vena de su frente se hinchó y agarrando el papel, sin vestirse y tal y como estaba, salió hecho una fiera de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala donde el muchacho se encontraba... Hace unos minutos al /br /Miró a su al rededor y lo único que vió fue, una mata de pelo albina. Es decir, Xemnas.

Éste se dio la vuelta y sus miradas de oro se encontraron, haciendo estremecer al menor de los dos. El peliplateado bajó su mirada, curiosa, hasta el papel que sostenía en la mano.

-¿Y eso?

-Ah, el informe de Demyx... ¿No sabrá donde se encuentra ese maldito hijo de... ?

-Cuando he venido aquí, no había nadie.

-Pff... Maldito... -Arrugó el papel con su mal humor y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a su habitación, pero un corredor oscuro se abrió frente a sus ojos y le agarró de la mano, empujándole hacia alante. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y cayó hacia alante, encontrándose de frente con el rostro de piel oscurecida de su jefe.

Si no hubiera puesto las manos, se habrían chocado y habrían montado un escándalo.

Sintió los fuertes brazos del peliplateado rodear su cintura y obligarle a acercárse más a él. Le recorrió un escalofrío cuando sintió el cuero sobre su piel. Lo miró confuso, sin saber qué hacer, pero al ver que estaba un poco incómodo, intentó alejarse, haciendo que el mayor hiciese más fuerza.

-... Superior, ¿qué hace? -Dijo, con su tono de voz indiferente y tranquilo.

-Sabes... ¿Te haces una idea de, cuanto tiempo llevo sin follar? -Le dijo a su oído, haciéndole estremecerse. La sonrisa del peliplateado se ensanchó ante la reacción del otro. El menor suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Iba a decir algo, pero sus labios fueron sellados con otros, que se movían con ansia e impaciencia, arrancándole un jadeo. No tardó en corresponder al beso, rodeando el cuello del otro para profundizar el beso.

Los brazos que rodeaban su cintura lo empujaron hacia la cama, haciéndole caer de espaldas y observó con detenimiento, cómo el mayor se relamía los labios, mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero y se abría la gabardina, enseñando un pecho esculpido, ya que parecía que no llevaba más debajo de ésta, haciendo que soltara un jadeo ahogado.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y otra, excitado a su entrepierna y la acarició por encima del pantalón, arrancándose un jadeo y levantando las piernas, juntando las rodillas, mientras observaba a Xemnas.

Éste no tardó en situarse sobre el menor, para volver a besarle, con fiereza y lujuria, mientras algunos mechones de pelo platinos caían sobre Saïx, haciéndole cosquillas.

El menor no tardó en notar un bulto sobre el suyo mismo, y soltando un jadeo, frotó ambas erecciones, aún cubiertas, haciendo que el mayor soltara un gruñido acompañado de un jadeo. Éste mordió el labio de Saïx, haciendolo gemir y deleitándose con esos gemidos, que lo excitaban más.

Bajo las manos por el pecho desnudo del que se encontraba a su merced, acariciando su pecho y delineando con cuidado los marcados músculos, hasta que llegó al cierre de su pantalón. Lo abrió casi con impaciencia y le quito los pantalones de cuero, dejándolo exclusivamente en ropa interior, y con una erección que no llegaba a tapar. Alzó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior al verlo jadear, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entreabiertos, con un rastro de saliva que caía por la comisura de sus labios hasta su mandíbula, donde descendía lentamente a su cuello.

No tardó en quitarse su gabardina y tirarla lejos de ahí, sin ningún cuidado, y en quitarse sus propios pantalones, quedando en una situación como la de Saïx, solo que él, estaba más dotado que el otro.

Sonrió con malicia al ver que los ojos dorados que le hubieron cautivado desde el primer día se abrían con sorpresa al verle, pasó la lengua por su cuello y comenzó a bajar, hasta dar con uno de los pezones, el cual lamió y sonrió contra este al escucharlo gemir.

Siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con la ropa interior, la cual quitó con la misma boca, en un movimiento que excitó más al peliazul y al cual le arrancó un sordo jadeo. Se quedó observándolo con orgullo, al ver que su trabajo estaba dando mejor resultado del esperado, pero soltó un jadeo cuando en un descuido el menor hubo llevado una mano a su propia erección y comenzaba a acariciar.

Le detuvo en seguida y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la cara de confusión del otro. Negó con la cabeza y dirigió una mano a ciegas, buscando un bote que estaba sobre su mesilla de noche. se puso de rodillas y se aplicó una buena cantidad en tres dedos. Acercó el primero a la entrada del menor y la acarició por encima, escuchando un jadeo del otro.

Aún sonriendo, metió el dedo de golpe, sin avisar y se detuvo al ver la cara de incomodidad del otro.

-N-no te detengas... -Dijo, con una voz ronca y entre jadeos.- He podido con... C-cosas peores...

Asintió con la cabeza y besándole, empezó a mover el dedo en su interior, para lubricarlo bien. Al de poco introdució un segundo, y siguió moviéndolos en su interior, deleitándose con sus gemidos, y jadeos,  
con esas expresiones que se esperaba, pero que le hacían el triple de... Adorable en su opinión ya que, no todos los días se ve, a un tío mortalmente serio gimiendo para tí.

Saïx abrió los ojos más a ún y soltó, practicamente un grito cuando rozó en un sitio en concreto. De pronto, ese punto fue golpeado sin ninguna piedad por los tres dedos, de manera simultánea, y dejó escapar un gemido de molestia al ver que había sacado los dedos de su interior.

Abrió los ojos y vió que su superior, se encontraba lubricando su erección, la cual parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Soltó otro jadeo y el mayor le obligó a poner las piernas sobre sus hombros para tener un mejor angulo, de visión y de todo.

Se le escapó un gemido de dolor y de placer, ambas cosas mezcladas y giró la cabeza con brusquedad, mientras agarraba con fuerza las sábanas. Una lagrima apareció, y se sorprendió al sentir los labios de el mayor por donde estaba esta, y seguido, besaba el centro de la cicatriz que abarcaba su frente y ocupaba parte de sus mejillas y frente.

Aprovechó para poder masturbarle y hacerle relajarse. No tardó en gemir otra vez y cuando sintió que las caderas del menor se movían por si solas, sonrió, soltando un jadeo y empezó a moverse.

Al principio iba con cuidado, pero a medida que los gemidos del menor iban creciendo, sus embestidas fueron cada vez más y más fuertes, al igual que profundas, terminando en un ritmo completamente errático, soltando algún que otro jadeo, mientras el peliazul se retorcía de placer bajo sus ebestidas, terminando por gritar cuando rozó su punto "débil".

Saïx, sintiendo que no podría aguantar más, aprisionó los labios del mayor entre los suyos para ahogar un gemido, que iba a salir cuando se corrió entre ambos vientres, ejerciendo presión en las paredes de su interior, haciendo que Xemnas soltase un gemido gutural y que se corriese entre sus paredes.

Se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, cerca de Saïx, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y con ambos cuerpos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Cuando el mayor se sintió satisfecho, atrajo el cuerpo del menor al suyo, abrazándolo, y cubrió su desnudez con la sábana, y depositó un suave beso en su frente, mientras acariciaba sus hebras azuladas, haciendo que se relajase más aún y que pronto se durmiera.

-... Ahora eres mio. -Dijo, antes de sumirse en la oscuridad del sueño.


End file.
